kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Videography/Kiss Me Once
Music Videos Into the Blue MV Still.jpg|"Into the Blue" (2014) Directed by Dawn Shadforth|link=Into the Blue (song) Sexercize MV 1 Still.jpeg|"Sexercize" - Official video (2014) Directed by Roman Coppola and Will Davidson|link=Sexercize (song) Sexercize MV 2 Still.jpg|"Sexercize" (2014) Directed by Roman Coppola and Chandelier Creative|link=Sexercize (song) I Was Gonna Cancel MV Still.png|"I Was Gonna Cancel" (2014) Directed by Dimitri Basil|link=I Was Gonna Cancel (song) Crystallize MV Still.jpg|"Crystallize" (2014) Directed by Alice Moitié|link=Crystallize (song) Black and White MV Still.jpg|"Black and White" (2015) Directed by Katerina Jebb|link=Black and White (song) Featured Videos Limpido MV Still.jpg|Laura Pausini "Limpido" (2013) Directed by Gaetano Morbioli|link=Limpido (song) Right Here, Right Now MV Still.jpg|Giorgio Moroder "Right Here, Right Now" (2015) Directed by Daniel Börjesson|link=Right Here, Right Now (2015 song) The Other Boys MV Still.jpg|NERVO "The Other Boys" (2015) Directed by Hannu Aukia|link=The Other Boys (song) Lyric Videos Skirt MV Still.jpg|"Skirt" (2013) Directed by Will Davidson|link=Skirt (song) Limpido Lyric Video.jpg|Laura Pausini "Limpido" (2013)|link=Limpido (song) Into the Blue Lyric Video.jpg|"Into the Blue" (2014)|link=Into the Blue (song) I Was Gonna Cancel Lyric Video.jpg|"I Was Gonna Cancel" (2014)|link=I Was Gonna Cancel (song) Related Videos AAAAAA MV Still.jpg|"Absolutely Anything and Anything At All" (2015) Directed by Terry Jones|link=Absolutely Anything and Anything At All (song) God Only Know Video Still.jpg|"God Only Knows" (2014) For the BBC Music Initiative ASDF Movie.jpg|'asdfmovie8' (2014) Waitress Web Series Film 20,000 Days on Earth Poster.jpg|'20,000 Days on Earth' Cameo (2014) Directed by Iain Forsyth and Jane Pollard|link=20,000 Days on Earth San Andreas Poster.jpg|'San Andreas' Cameo (2015) Directed by Brad Peyton Kiss Me Once Live.jpg|''Kiss Me Once: Live at the SSE Hydro'' Concert film (2015)|link=Kiss Me Once: Live at the SSE Hydro 'Short Film' Sleepwalker Video Still.jpg|"Sleepwalker" (2014) Directed by William Baker|link=Sleepwalker (EP) Interludes and Backdrops In My Arms KMOScPr.png|"In My Arms" - Backdrop Kiss Me Once Tour 2014|link=In My Arms (song) Sexy Love ScPr.png|"Sexy Love" - Backdrop Kiss Me Once Tour 2014|link=Sexy Love (song) Wow KMOScPr.png|"Wow" - Backdrop Kiss Me Once Tour 2014|link=Wow (song) Step Back in Time KMOScPr.png|"Step Back in Time" - Backdrop Kiss Me Once Tour 2014|link=Step Back in Time (song) Spinning Around KMOScPr.png|"Spinning Around" - Backdrop Kiss Me Once Tour 2014|link=Spinning Around (song) Chasing Ghosts ScPr.jpg|"Chasing Ghosts" - Backdrop Kiss Me Once Tour 2014|link=Chasing Ghosts (song) Dollshouse Medley ScPr.png|"Dollshouse Medley" - Backdrop "Enjoy Yourself" / "Hand on Your Heart" / "Never Too Late" / "Got to Be Certain" / "I Should Be So Lucky" Kiss Me Once Tour 2014 Skirt ScPr.png|"Skirt" - Backdrop Kiss Me Once Tour 2014|link=Skirt (song) Sexercize ScPr.png|"Sexercize" - Backdrop Kiss Me Once Tour 2014|link=Sexercize (song) Can't Get You Out Of My Head KMOScPr.png|"Can't Get You Out of My Head" - Backdrop Kiss Me Once Tour 2014|link=Can't Get You Out of My Head (song) Get Outta My Way ScPr.png|"Get Outta My Way" - Backdrop Kiss Me Once Tour 2014|link=Get Outta My Way (song) Kiss Me Once Tour ScPr.png|Kiss Me Once Tour - Backdrops Trailer 2014|link=Kiss Me Once Tour Television Playhouse Presents 2013.jpg|'Playhouse Presents' (2013) Bibbi "Hey Diddly Dee" Directed by Marc Warren|link=Playhouse Presents She-Ra 2013.jpg|'Funny or Die' (2013) She-Ra Sketch Directed by Danny Jelinek Watch What Happens Live 2013.jpg|'Watch What Happens Live' (2013) Talk Show Bravo The Voice Australia 2013.jpg|'The Voice Australia' (2013) Guest mentor Seven Network Styled to Rock 2013.jpg|'Styled to Rock' (2013) Guest judge Bravo Annoying Orange 2013.png|'The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange' (2013) Herself TV Series Cartoon Network The Voice UK 2014.jpg|'The Voice UK' (2014) Main coach BBC The Voice Australia 2014.jpg|'The Voice Australia' (2014) Main coach Seven Network Young & Hungry 2015.jpg|'Young & Hungry' (2015) Shauna "Young & Moving", "Young & Ferris Wheel" Directed by Joe Nussbaum and Katy Garretson Commercials Mastercard 2014.jpg|'Mastercard' (2014) Marriage Equality 2014.jpg|'Australian Marriage Equality' (2014) Sloggi Campaign 2014.jpg|'Sloggi' (2014-15) Links